Dave's Soup Goes BOOM
DavecanhasDrTinycat February 28, 2008 at 3:51 pm Mebbe dis kitteh should talk to dat lady in dat other thread. What waz hers name again? Mrs. Stodgy-O’Lady? Her dint get it eiver. One more times: Lolspeak like teh force. Does. Or does not. Deres not no try. *''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *''February 28, 2008 at 3:54 pm'' *DavechDTc – she wuz no lady!!! _shudder_ Still skeerz me – peepl liek that. Glad yoo were there. Wuz comforting to hav teh frendlee companee! **''DavecanhasDrTinycat'' **''February 28, 2008 at 4:05 pm'' **I knows it. Some people just borned stoopy and den lose groun. ***''Phillipe d'Beaker'' ***''February 28, 2008 at 5:23 pm'' ***Dat is a purrrfect descripshun of sum peeple I knows. ***heh heh heh **''DavecanhasDrTinycat'' **''February 28, 2008 at 4:06 pm'' **Course I just sploded microwave soop in mah microwaves cause I forgetted to take top off. **Duh. ***''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***''February 28, 2008 at 5:10 pm'' ***LOLZ an :D microwave soop?????? ****''DavecanhasDrTinycat'' ****''February 28, 2008 at 5:17 pm'' ****Yep. Dat kind wif the metals pull tab fing. You takes the metal top off den puts dat plastic top back on. Well, I just frowed it in mah microwaves wifout takin da top off. Bout 3 sekkons afore it dings the fin SPLODES all over the inside ov mah microwaves. ****Splodes. Not just goed pop. Goed BOOM! ****Mato soup all inside mah microwaves. ****Fink I frow it way an buy nother ones. *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''February 28, 2008 at 5:23 pm'' *****Wasn’t that a Campblol’s soup jinglol? *****Soup is good BOOM!? ******''DavecanhasDrTinycat'' ******''February 28, 2008 at 5:27 pm'' ******Hehe. I looked just like youd fink it would look! One sekkon soup is spinnin on dat roundy roundy fing inside dere . . . ******Den . . . BOOM! ******Window is mato soups color. ******Fade to blacks. ******Camblols. Soup is good booms. *******''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *******''February 28, 2008 at 5:38 pm'' ******* :D an BWAHAHAHAHAHahahhahaha!!!! It just getz funnier! ********''gibbocat'' ********''February 28, 2008 at 7:32 pm'' ******** :lol: lief extenshun soop fur gibben u teh chukkulz!! :lol: *********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *********''February 28, 2008 at 7:59 pm'' *********Oh, yes!!1 Thank teh CC fur teh lief extehshun soop. Hoo nooooo???? *****''mary O'Spockn'' *****''February 28, 2008 at 5:26 pm'' *****so datz wut dat sound wuz…. ******''mary O'Spockn'' ******''February 28, 2008 at 5:28 pm'' ******oh, gosh i cant stop laffing!!!!!! ******i are just imagining wut it looks like! *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *****''February 28, 2008 at 5:34 pm'' *****Oh noes, DavechDTc – think ov the lolenvironment!!! Shurlee cannawt bee that hard to cleen. Butt – sorry – ai’m still laffing thinking ov yur – consternashun wehn it splodeded!! Don’t know wai it’z tikklin mai funnee bone so much, but it iz!! *****Ai know hao AI wud feel!! ******''DavecanhasDrTinycat'' ******''February 28, 2008 at 6:02 pm'' ******Many bad wurds was hurd in mah kitchens. :D ******I fink I takes it outside and get firehoz. *******''Lyanthya'' *******''February 28, 2008 at 6:18 pm'' *******i had a splodin oven onse. stoopid landlold woodent replayse it. i shooda sploded da partment. *******''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *******''February 28, 2008 at 6:39 pm'' *******Ai can awnlee imajin!! *******''gibbocat'' *******''February 28, 2008 at 7:36 pm'' *******tankew DavechDT!! *******Eye enjoyd yur soop eben iffen yu didunt!! ;) ********''mary O'Spockn'' ********''February 28, 2008 at 7:50 pm'' ********i gotta stop re reedin it- my tummy hurtz frum laffin so much! *********''mary O'Spockn'' *********''February 28, 2008 at 7:50 pm'' *********BOOM **********''mary O'Spockn'' **********''February 28, 2008 at 7:51 pm'' **********thunk, falls off chare laffing…. ***********''mary O'Spockn'' ***********''February 28, 2008 at 7:55 pm'' ***********♬ ***********mmmmmm good, mmmmmmm good ***********datz wut Cambells soops aer: ***********MMmmmm BOOOM!! ***********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***********''February 28, 2008 at 7:57 pm'' ***********Oh – Mais Oui (ai thot eurlier ov sumting verree funneh to do wif that, an no it’z gone. Purrhaps will be bak some day) – Yoo just rote what ai hve been thinking!! :D ***********Eberytiem ai reed this it getz funnier! ***********''Draconic Kitteh'' ***********''December 29, 2008 at 6:24 pm'' ***********LOL!!!! ********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ********''February 28, 2008 at 7:55 pm'' ********Yoo know – sumwun’s soop esplodin in teh microwave shudn’t akshullee bee so funneh. . .but – well – it iz – an DavechDTc iz quite a gud storee teller. ********Oar – maybee it shud. Maybe esplodin soop in teh microwave (oven) iz teh verree essence ov comedy. ********Ok – I’m poasting this nao. Will taek about 6 minitz ai thin. what can be rong?? *********''mary O'Spockn'' *********''February 28, 2008 at 8:04 pm'' *********hands. down. *********the funniest thing i have read on ICHC. adn dat sayins a hekovalot. **********''mary O'Spockn'' **********''February 28, 2008 at 8:05 pm'' **********i meen de soop, nawt the poasting time, jus to klarifye. **********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' **********''February 28, 2008 at 8:06 pm'' **********Ai know – ai’m still laffing, too!! ***********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***********''February 28, 2008 at 8:08 pm'' ***********Ai think we hav found a treashur in DavechDTc!!! an awl this time he has just been maeking a commint heer an there. Nice commints, too be shur. . .but. . .he has suddenlee burst forth in a blaze ov gloree!! ***********''DavecanhasDrTinycat'' ***********''February 29, 2008 at 9:46 am'' ***********{blush} ***********''sweetpea'' ***********''September 18, 2008 at 5:46 am'' ***********hahahahahhahahaha ***********BOOM! ***********_falls off chair laffing. again_ DavecanhasDrTinycat '' ''March 21, 2008 at 3:48 pm '' Meh telekitneesiz. Let me shows you it. *''JanetCanHas4Kittehs *''March 21, 2008 at 5:39 pm'' *BOOM _gigglolz_ Sorree DchDTc – ai’m still laffing. Taht wuz reelee the funniest thing EBER heer, ai think! **''DavecanhasDrTinycat'' **''March 21, 2008 at 5:52 pm'' **Hehe I’s glad yous likeded it so much! I gess I has to find sumpin else stoopy to do! :D ***''mary O'Spockn'' ***''March 21, 2008 at 5:56 pm'' ***i laffed til i cried! ***''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***''March 21, 2008 at 6:12 pm'' ***EBREEbuddee’s tawking about it. Instant klassik. gibbocat said he thot iz wuz troolee grate!!! LOLZ. Just thinkng abot it. Ai’ve been telling everbuddy to go luk. There wuz justs sumthing about it. . .BWWHAHAHHAHAHHHAHhahahahah.. O – there. ai . . .nope. . . . moar gigglolz!! _BEEEEG bref_ ***But – Dave – nuthing too beeg. Dont trai enething danjerous. We hearts yoo way too much. ****''DavecanhasDrTinycat'' ****''March 22, 2008 at 1:26 pm'' ****Finally gots meh mickrowabes cleaned owt wif snadblaster. *****''jamamakitty'' *****''March 22, 2008 at 3:55 pm'' *****ai wud lubs to see teh snadblaster!! gots a naise ring to it!! ******''DavecanhasDrTinycat'' ******''March 22, 2008 at 6:09 pm'' ******Yeah gotta bees careful of yous snads around dat fing, dats for sure!!! *******''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *******''March 22, 2008 at 7:48 pm'' *******You mean – you REALLY cleaned it with a snadblaster?? I thought you were speaking more metaphorically! *******O – you just crack me up!!! LOLz!! *******Ok – DavechDTc!!! It’s tiem we met. Wud. . .ai can hardlee type, ai’m laffing so hard. ai havn’t laffed this much awl day. I guess – it is the sweet innocent tone in which you couch your remarks. LOLOLOlZ. _snerk_ Ok _catching bref_ *******so – wud. . .wud yoo pleez tell mee(us) something about yurself?? Whre yoo ar frum – what yoo do. You know, that kind of thing. Hahahahahah. Can’t stop. _gasp_ *******OK – I’m dun. . .